Acrobat
by hispaleskin
Summary: Bella has always been mesmerized by acrobatics. Something about being able to move your body in such away. Alice is different though. She's not like everyone else. When Alice is given a spot in her father's company, Bella just can't stop watching her move. Alice has her under a spell and something tells Bella that Alice is fully aware of what she's doing to the boss' daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

The girl was small. Short, slender, curvy. She was a bit skinner than the rest of them. She almost looked like a child the way she was small. She wore a slight gazed over look, as if in the short time she'd been there she had already forgotten where she was. Her hair was cut short and stuck out all over the place in some messy intentional do. She wore tights and a shirt far too large for her figure. She looked her manager in the eye and then darted them back down to her toes. Isabella followed her gazed. Her feet her dainty, small, just like the rest of her. Then her eyes, were too big and too soft, adding to her childish look.

'Too green as well' Isabella added silently in her head. She made a small note to talk to her about contacts later. There was no way anyone in their right mind would focus on her performance if they looked into her eyes. They were too inviting. Her fathering wasn't running a strip club here. Her eyes needs to go. Also, her breast were too small. To petite compared to the rest of the girls. Her butt was a bit too small as well. It would cost money to get a whole new wardrobe made to fit her.

Isabella sighed, shaking her head. When her father had described this girl, this was certainly not what she had in mind. I suppose, she could have expected the unexpected, but that would be weird, considering her father was usually straight forward. No shocks, with him what-so-ever. She was really starting to consider whether or not this child was worth it.

"Hmm?" She hummed darting her eyes back up. This time she looked at Isabella and not James -Isabella's father.

"Oh, I didn't say anything." Isabella said running her hands through her hair. "But, now that I'm talking...Dad, do you really think she's worth the risk? I mean, she's sooo..._small. _She could easily get hurt. Even more so than the others. And the clothing we have don't come in child sizes. The money-"

James put a hand up to silence his daughter and gave the child like girl a apologetic smile. Isabella should have known better. He always obsesses over every new girl who comes in. His last was Rosalie. A tall bendy blonde, but she didn't last long. Soon she was forgotten and _Alice_ stepped into frame. He hadn't stopped talking about her. Even more reason why her appearance was shocking. Her father enjoyed _women. _Full grown women. Woman who had breasts and an ass that could knock you out. Not children. Which is what this girl is. Isabella couldn't wrap her head around it, but didn't question. James' madness always had a reason.

"Forgive my daughter. She has yet to see you bend. Oh, once she sees you perform she'll love you." He grabs her face and places a forceful kiss on her lips before letting her go in a fireworks type fashion. Isabella rolled her eyes and shook her head again.

"She'd better. Otherwise I'm not wasting my time." She folds her arms across her chest and huffed. Alice's cheeks reddened a bit under the heavy stare of Isabella.

"Stop being so harsh. She will. Won't you? She will...I'm telling you Darlin' people will pay big bucks to see what this girl can do with herself." His words were only followed by a another annoyed huff from his daughter. His smile fell. Isabella, like her father, was hard to convince otherwise once she had made up her mind about something. She never truly enjoyed anything. Not until she had gotten a nice feel of it and what it truly was. When it came to the performers, she had especially been picky choosey. If she didn't think you had it, even if she hadn't seen you perform yet, then best believe she'd get rid of you one way or another.

"A lot of girls we have here can _bend. _What makes her any different? Can she suck cock better than the rest of them?" Alice's big eyes became bigger and her cheeks redder. Her head shot down to hide a faint embarrassed grin.

"Isabella. I didn't sleep with the girl-"

"Yet."

"Babe, work with me. Just give her a chance will you? I promised, you'll be impressed. I don't know what it is. She just moves differently. She sores, while the rest of them- I dunno. Just watch her. If you still think she's not worth it, I PROMISE I will reconsider. If you change your mind, get her acquainted and then meet me in my office to talk about her contract. I'll see you in a few." Her father shot one final smile to a still red faced Alice and kissed his Daughter's cheek then danced out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Silence.

Isabella studied her for a moment, hoping to find something new about her. Maybe there had been something she missed... No, nothing. She'd gotten just about everything down. With a sigh she stood up straight and tugged on the girl's large shirt.

"Will you be able to bend in this?" She asks. "Properly I mean."

Alice nods. "Yeah. I think so. I should be good. Or maybe you'd rather me take it off?" Isabella shrugs and takes a step back to give the child some room to impress her.

"Anything that makes you comfortable." Alice took a deep breath and tugged off the shirt, leaving her in only a dark brown lacy bra.

Isabella shifted. She wasn't uncomfortable with the sight of almost bare breast. The other girls had shown her a lot more over the years, but there was something different about this girl. The new ones were always uncomfortable around her at first. Alice is as well, but she had a more confidence in her chest than all the others had.

Without wasting a second longer the girl began to move.

Immediately Isabella understood what her father couldn't explain to her in words.

The child's dance held her captive the moment she started to twist and turn and bend. She moved her feet very charismatically, very delicately. Her feet merely swept the floor other than danced on it. Isabella suddenly felt lighter watching her. A few seconds into her performance, Isabella couldn't take her eyes off the moving girl. She found herself twisting her head anxiously _needing _to follow her and see more.

She was moving slowly, odd for an acrobat, but it worked. Her moves were seductive, taunting, mesmerizing.

Isabella had a thing for circus freaks growing up- she didn't have much of a choice back then, but never had any of them hold her attention in such away before. She couldn't stop looking at the young girls, slow moving, curvy, bending body.

Even when the performance was over Isabella's eyes were still going. Still trailing.

Suddenly she had a new opinion on the girl. She was worth it. Her Dad was right, whatever spell Alice momentarily had her under, people would most definitely pay to see.

Only...what had she been doing exactly.

Isabella felt silly. She had just danced for her and already she had forgotten what she had looked like doing so. She couldn't remember the moves she made or anything of that sort. Just the still present feeling of awe.

Huh. Strange.

"So?" Alice asked a bit out of breath.

"We should go talk about your contract." Isabella stated with a new found smile.

* * *

**This was just something I was trying out.  
**

**It's an idea. I hope you guys liked this first chapter. **

**Let me know if you want me to go on :) **

**Till next time**

***Drives away* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Isabella Swan was a beautiful woman. Really she was, though it was hard for people to see through her tough exterior. Most people couldn't imagine looking at her and seeing something loveable. She was just too hard, which in turn made her seem nasty. However, if you looked closer you could see she was pale with smooth features. She had a heart shaped face a cute little button nose and plump pink lips. Her eyes were dull but somehow still inexplicably beautiful and brown. Age had done her well. Unlike Alice, She certainly was no child. She wasn't exactly as thin as her workers, but she had just enough meat on her bones to give her a nice round shaped ass and thicker thighs. Her breast's were medium sizes compared to the rest of her, still Alice could think of nothing more than burying her head between them and dying or something of that sort. Her sides were curvy and her ass gorgeous, especially in the tight jeans she wore. Her hair was the same dull brown as her eyes and fell in messy curls down to her waist.

Alice looked back down at her feet in wonder. 'How the hell did she manage all that hair?' Hers was short and spiky. She never really had the time to do anything with it when it was longer, so this design was a hell of a lot easier on her part.

"How old are you?" And then there was her voice. It wasn't exactly soft, but Alice enjoyed her commanding tone. She bit her lips before answering. As if, she actually had to think about how old was.

"I just turned eighteen last month." She said with a new confidence. "What about you?" the words slipped out before she could catch herself. Perhaps it's dumb to ask your employer her age. She remembered someone somewhere telling her most people took offense to that.

"I'm twenty-six. Why? Do I look older?" Alice blushed and shook her head. 'No. Not at all.' It was meant to be a joke, but Isabella's attitude made that hard to tell. She was so serious. Alice had known her for less than a day and already she a bit frightened by her, but she _liked _that. "Thanks, I guess. Anyways, I need to see your ID. You have no idea how many girls lie. Unless you have a parent consent, I'm trying not to get sued here." Alice nodded, understanding. She paused before ducking behind her to find her ID card in her bag.

She is still vaguely aware that she's in her bra, though she made no attempt to put back on her shirt. She was waiting to see if Isabella would comment, though it seemed unlikely.

"See, Alice Brandon. Eighteen years old." She says handing the older woman the card. It was her drivers license...and it was fake. Alice couldn't drive and the damn thing wasn't even laminated. Isabella eyed her for a second, then shoved the card into her pocket instead of handing it back.

"Okay then. So just come along. I'll tell you everything you'll need to know." Alice let go of a breath and shuffled all her stuff together. Isabella didn't wait for her to finish before beginning to leave the room. Alice rolled her eyes and rushed behind her.

"So welcome. This is my father's company, he calls it 'Midnight Illusions' though nothing we do here is actually an illusion. You'll feel that way somethings though. My father owns this building. You can call this main base. All our performs 'live' here. At least they do during show seasons. The younger ones, 8-17, have to be back before ten on a school nights. Anyone older than eighteen is expected to be back before one am." Alice nods, still trying to catch her breath.

Isabella was talking fast and it's hard to take everything in with all you can think about is breathing. "What exactly is 'show seasons'?"

"Anytime we work really. Mostly in the summer and spring. Any shows we do after that are usually private affairs. We get up pretty early, at five am every morning expect Sundays. You can rest on Sundays. You'll need it. Every year, everyone must develop a new routine. Instructors normally decide if you're in a group or solo. Expect for you. My father has already decided you have a solo." Alice smiles a little, flattered. She had just arrived and already she had a solo performance.

"I run a tight ship here Alice. I don't expect you to slack off. Remember you can easily be replaced. I don't have a problem finding someone new. I don't want any fights between you and anyone else either. The tricks you will learn are dangerous, god forbid because of some silly feud someone shoves you and you die. It could very easily be made to look like an accident."

Alice shivered, taking her words deeply in to account. She was a nice enough girl, for the most part she tried to get along with everyone. The older woman stopped by a door and then slowly opened it.

It lead to a bigger room than the one the were coming from before. It was only being occupied by about five girls and three boys. All of them doing something different.

Like a dance room there were mirrors for walls and ropes hanging from the ceilings and such. The whole room painted a deep red with various pictures hanging on the walls. Everyone stopped at the sight of Isabella. She frowned at them as if they had been doing something wrong and should be punished.

"Everyone, this is Alice." All the gazes shifted to her. She gave them a shy smile and stepped further behind Isabella. They were all older than her...seemingly and she was so small compared to them all. Isabella only stepped forward revealing her to their eyes more. "I expect you'll make her feel welcomed. You all remember what it was like to be new here. Jane, she'll be your roommate. No funny shit, you hear me?"

The girl -Jane- was just a bit taller than she was with long blonde hair and hard green eyes. She gave Isabella a scowl and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled.

"Jane, I'm serious. Or do you need to go on a suspension again?" Jane pouted and folded her arms across her chest childishly.

"But...but..._Bella_!" She whines sticking her lip out even more than necessary.

"No buts. And i've told you about calling me that. It's _irritating._ Enough. Show Alice her new room. Make her feel welcomed. After that, bring her to the office. Father, her and I have business to discuss." Isabella didn't so much as glance at Alice as she turned and left. Suddenly, she felt naked. Out of place. Everyone looked at her expectantly only, she had no idea as to what she was suppose to do now.

"Well." Jane says clapping her hands together when the silence had wore on long enough.

Alice glanced down at her feet rather than look at the girl. It was what she did when she was intimidated. Looking at her feet helped. You won't feel frightened if you don't look at them. More wise words she held closely to her when coming here.

"Since you already know my name, I guess I'll just introduce everyone to you then." She didn't hear the girl as she walked over to her, just abruptly felt her hands on her shoulder. "Don't look so scared. We don't bite hard." Alice blushed, though something told her Jane didn't mean that as a joke. The girl forced her chin up to look at her. She wasn't as pretty as Isabella, but still she was pretty.

Long dirty blonde hair. Pale green eyes. Thin pink lips. She wasn't as thin as Alice but she looked more childish. Her breasts were either not there or hidden under her sports bra, she didn't have too much of anything. Her feet and hands were small but rough and strong as she handled Alice.

"That's Heidi." She says pointing to an older looking woman with brown hair fixed tightly and neatly into a bun. She was pale with her lips overdone in red lip stick. She rolled her eyes at Jane stuck up a finger Alice was taught very well not to use and turned her back. "She's bitch number one." Jane says loud enough for Heidi to hear, though she didn't do anything but keep her back turned.

"Just stay out of her way." Jane adds shrugging. "That's Rosalie." Jane points. Rosalie already wasn't paying much attention to them. With head phones stuck in her ear and her hair tied up the beautiful honey blonde woman headed for the roped and eased herself up to begin to maneuver with them in some sort of dance. "That's bitch number two. Again, stay out of her way. Oh but that's Jasper." Jane says pointing. The boy was the first to wave at the new comer with a gracious and gentle smile. "Bitch number two's twin. Don't worry though. He's nice."

Jasper nods and tips his head at her, like the southern men do in the movies when the have on a cowboy hat. "Hope yah N-Joy yah stay." He says adding a wink to make the small girl blush just a little. His voiced was lined thickly with an southern accent, but it was sweet and kind none the less.

"He's southern." Jane explains. "He and bitch number two both."

She didn't bother introducing her to everyone, just told her to grab her bag after she was done with Jasper and led her out of the room.

She took her down the rather long hallway and to and elevator, pressing the '12' button. The doors closed and the elevator began to move.

"If you need anything just ask me or someone. Isabella lives on this floor, but I don't recommend knocking on her door. She's queen bitch. Bitchiest of them all." Jane laughed lightly at her little joke, but Alice only smiled, not finding it funny at all. Jane didn't seem to take notice as she went on "I think it's cause she doesn't have sex. Or at least not good sex. The woman is a bat. Point is, don't bother her unless absolutely necessary and don't piss her off."

The elevator made a _ding _sound as it stopped on their floor and let it's door open. Jane took Alice's hand and led her down the far left side of the hall. Their room was the very last one to the right.

Jane reached down and handed Alice a key from under the door mat saying "It's usually for emergencies only. I haven't had a roommate in a while. I guess you can it though." Alice closed her fingers tightly around the metal and held in against her chest. She wasn't good at keeping things. She had a bad habit of losing everything she was put in care of. So, she had to remember to put it on a chain to put around her neck or something childish like that later.

The room was more like an apartment. An very small apartment. The first thing you see when you walk in is what's suppose to be the living room area. A small worn down dirty brown couch, a coffee table with lots of papers and open books in between that and a flat screen TV. The telly was probably the fanciest thing in here.

To the left of the room was a kitchen area, a small breakfast bar separating the two. Everything looked so old and sad for a company with so much fame.

"Queen bitch didn't want us getting spoiled or something like that. The rooms get nicer when we move around. Ooo, especially in New York." Janes boasts as she leads Alice to what will be her room.

It was small as well. It only had a bed a desk and a dresser crammed in to the little area. "Just drop your stuff then I'll show you the office. You can unpack later."

* * *

The office was a big area. It was painted a bright yellow, with leather couches and a big TV hanging from the wall. The desk was made out of marble and shiny brown wood. James had a lot of trophies and pictures hanging around the place. It was a rather cozy area. He leaned back in his seat and put his feet up on his desk happily. This girl was a good investment. He could feel it. He liked good investment. He liked money. She would bring him that with her sexy little body and mesmerizing acrobatic routine.

He had a problem with anyone who told him different, in this case, his daughter, Isabella. They tend not to get along very well when it came to these things. Isabella only saw things one way. She was too stuffy. She wasn't as complex as he needed her to be when it came to these things. It was moments like these when he wished he had other children to take over instead of her. Maybe even a co-owner or something. Isabella would be the downfall of this company. Not the future.

He admits she had made some live saving decisions in the past, but that doesn't make her all wise and ever knowing.

Just as he began to relax and take his mind off her, she barges in through the doors and slams her fist down on his beautiful marble desk. "I really don't want you to do this." She began. He sighed and threw his head back in a annoyed and angered fashion. "The girl is under-aged! What is she? A run away? Where did you find her?"

He gave his daughter a smile and took the fake licenses away from her. Yes, he was well aware of her age, but that wasn't stopping him from getting his money off her.

"If she's under aged then get her a better fake. I know you have connects Izzy. Make some. Do what it takes. I have a gut feeling about this girl. Trust me for once." He took his feet down from the table and began getting the files ready for her to sign. Isabella would work out the details later.

"Dad. You aren't taking in to consideration the law here. We can't have her perform without parental consents." There it was. That seriousness James dreaded. Sometimes he wondered how could she every be a product of him. He even went so far as to have her tested. You can imagine his disappointment when she was indeed his child.

"Chill. It'll be fine. She'll be eighteen in soon. We just have to play it off until then." She glared at him. Her evil looks didn't work with him the same way it worked with the performers, still it was worth a try.

"I'm not breaking the law." She stated sternly.

"Yeah, but you've already did." James narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "You turn her in. I turn you in. Make a choice Isabella." Isabella's anger rose. It was secret her Dad had promised to keep, but he used it against her every chance he got. If it were to come out Isabella's ass would surely rot in jail. She just wasn't strong enough for that, no matter how hard she seemed.

As if on queue the little girl walked in with Jane on her heels. Isabella glared at the two, took a pen from her father, signed her parts of the documents and left bitterly.

Alice watched her go in shocked confusion. Jane nudged her mouthing 'Queen bitch' then smiled again. James pretended he didn't notice as he held out a pen towards Alice and offered her a seat in front of him.

* * *

"Did I do something to her?" Alice asked Jane once everything was over with the contact. Jane shook her head.

"No. Isabella is just like that. She's a bitch for no reason." Jane shrugs, pulling her long hair into a ponytail. "I'm going to bed. Don't let her bother you. You'll get used to it. I promise." She gave Alice a smile before taking off to her bed, shutting the door behind her.

Alice stood alone in the middle of the 'living room'. She had a deep feeling it had something to do with her, she just wasn't sure. She wanted Isabella to like. She really really did, but that wouldn't work if she didn't give the poor girl a chance at all. Slowly and quiet Alice stalked over to the door leading to the hallway and peered out a bit like a stalker or a curious cat checking for danger before dashing out.

* * *

Later that night, Isabella decided on drowning her sorrows in four bottles of beer and a couple shots of 'Absolute Vodka.'. She hated to admit she was just as much a drunk as her father could be but it was just the truth. She was so much like him it hurt.

She cussed to herself as she drank. She just couldn't understand why he failed to see the seriousness in some situations. What he was doing was against the law and it's not even as if she could actually do something about it. Reputation is everything and if her secret got out it would more than ruin hers.

It was years ago, but still it was so fresh in her mind. Not even drinking could make it go away. Sighing she got up and drunkenly stammered to her kitchen to throw out her empty bottles then made her way to the her showers. Carefully she began to undress, something she hated doing. Every layer of clothing she pealed off reveled a old but still just as ugly scar. Not the cute I-feel-off-a-bike-a-scraped-my-knee type scar the real monstrous ones. The ones that held horror movies type stories. The kind that showed she most definitely had an ugly past.

There were two on her breast, crisis-crossing each other in the form of a X. Two long ones going down both her sides, both of them very big and fat, and even uglier due to the small cut lines the stitches made.

Four of them on her stomach and three on each thigh. She hated her skin. Before she was pretty. Now all that was left was this ugly monster. She hadn't laid down in years, in fear her partner might see what she saw. She couldn't take having someone one run away from her in disgust. She absolutely die of embarrassment.

She washed slowly and carefully, making sure she touched her ugliness only once or maybe twice, then rushed out of the shower to throw on her pajamas and head to bed. She didn't bother brushing her hair or putting it up or anything. she didn't even care to so much as apply lotion before she fell into bed.

The alcohol had made her head fuzzy. Her body felt sore and weak from nothing at all.

It was late, the room was dark she couldn't be sure, maybe it was just the alcohol playing tricks on her but she could swear she felt -in the darkness and the lateness of the hour- something small and soft cuddle up next to her before she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. **

**:( **

**More soon**

**Let me know what you think :) **

**Till next time.**

***Drives away* **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

The arms were small, tiny and child-like. A bit pale as well, with the nails painted a bright pink. They didn't seem as if they should be capable of holding Isabella so tightly but still, they had.

It took her a whole thirty seconds after opening her eyes to realize she should begin to panic. Isabella wasn't a _loud _drunk. She certainly didn't go out and fuck some whore when she was wasted. She was never like that and besides, in order to have sex she'd have to allow someone in her room, which she never did. Not even drunk.

Quickly she flipped over and faced her trespasser. After a minute of shock and disbelief, anger spread through. "Fucking newbie." She cussed. Alice's short hair was done in the most messy bed head she'd ever seen. As if her hair wasn't messy enough, the spikes had tangled themselves and stuck up, frizzy, a bit more than usual. Her pale child's face was peaceful as she slept, her lips were parted a little as she snored softly. All that was missing was for her to stick her finger in her mouth and begin to suck.

Isabella stared at her for a long moment, considering whether she was real or not. Things like this was one of her biggest pet peeves. She clutched her fingers into fists and groaned rolling her eyes. She began crawled out of bed, a bit light-headed and dizzy from the previous night. Still, she didn't make that stop her from yelling at the child. "Get up!" She sneered loud enough to make the girl stir in the sheet. When she didn't wake Isabella reduced to tugging the sheets off her in a violent manner and then shoving her so hard she fell off the side of the bed, sheets around her ankles and everything.

Alice landed on the floor with a soft thud, before she rushed to her feet clumsily. Her huge eyes seemed bigger as she frantically looked around for a cause of her disturbance. She blushed when she met eyes with an angry Isabella. "Oh!" She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

Isabella's face was a bright red, her chest was rising up and down rather quickly. She huffed out her breaths and made a face at the girl.

"Alice..." Isabella started standing up as well, parallel to a half alert Alice. "I know you're new and you're still finding your way around and whatnot...But just what the fuck did you think you were doing in my bed?" Alice's blush deepened to a crimson red color. Like a child being intimidated by a parent or just any adult in general. Alice rubbed her eyes in confusion and turned her eyebrows up in a frown. She licked her lips, twice before taking the bottom into her mouth to suck on it. Isabella's voice was harder than before, mixed with the raspy morning voice and the deep edge that was still taking Alice by surprise.

"Alice? I'm not talking to myself..." Some how Isabella's voice grew more stern as she talked making Alice jump.

"Please don't fire me...I didn't mean to...I-" Isabella shook her head and rolled her eyes. What would her mother do in this situation? Her mother would probably smack her for taking too long to answer, grab her by the shoulders and shake her as well. Yell. Put her over her knee and spanked her, but Isabella doubted anyone of those things would be legal considering their relationship.

She was merely her boss. As much she wanted to punish the child she couldn't do it without being arrested. "What do you mean you didn't mean to? Fucking hell, where did my Dad find you? A mental home? You mean to tell me you crawled into my bed- while I was sleeping, completely invading my privacy by the way- and had no idea you where doing it?" Her words stung like the slap she really wanted to give the girl. What was she? Crazy? Maybe Isabella would need to do a better background check on the child before she actually went on stage.

"I just get really scared sometimes." Alice finally breathed out, inviting herself to sit back down in Isabella bed. "I don't take well to being in new places..."

The older woman cringed at the sight. It's been years since she's had anyone in her bed, _especially_ not a woman. A few times some of the performers had tried with her, but like always she denied them.

She had a problem seeing people in her bed. Alice wasn't helping. She couldn't ignore her sexual _needs _if she had women breathing down her back like this. Every year there was one. And every year she denied that one. And for the rest of that year she was hated for more than one reason.

She sighed realizing Alice might be that _one _this year.

"Well why didn't you bunk with Jane?" She tried her hardest to lower her voice, make it as soft as it would go. Make sound like she didn't want to put her hands around her small little neck and just squeeze out of anger. It was still morning, the girl was still new and her father would absolutely kill her if he knew she had done something to hurt his prize possession on her first day. Especially over something as silly as this.

_"She was frighten! God Isabella, have some mercy for once."_ Isabella scoured at the image of her father holding a crying Alice in his hands, trying to comfort her from the monster that was her boss.

"I dunno..." Alice shrugged. "I don't think Jane would like that."

Isabella's anger increased ten fold, but still she swallowed her anger and spoke in a soft voice. Alice was a child and she would be spoken to like a child. "What made you think_ I_ would like it? Do i look like I _enjoy_ cuddling to you?"

Alice shook her head tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "Ma'am..."

"Fucking hell." Isabella cussed. "Don't tell me you're going to cry..."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again..."

"You'd better not!" Isabella sat next to her and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I don't enjoy tears Alice. If I girl decides she wants to cry about the position she is given she is given something she can better handle. I don't want to see them. In fact, I will punish you for them. I'll tell you what, we can forget about this now. But next time I will put you on a suspension. Do you understand? Sadly, that's all I can legally do to you!" Alice nodded, a sniffed once. In a very quiet voice she apologized again, adding a 'please forgive me' at the end. Isabella gave her a nod, letting her know all was forgiven, for now.

Their faces were getting closer. It took Isabella a second to realize the girl was moving closer to her. Great. She sighed, thinking how to start _this _conversation. It was different with every girl. She didn't know Alice well enough to have a solid answer on how to talk to her about this.

Before she could open her mouth and say something concerning the issue something warm and wet assaulted her lips.

Alice was stronger than she looked. The small girl managed to pin her down on the bed and climb on top of her. Her lips were soft but violent as she handled Isabella. She didn't even need to hold down her arms because Isabella simply couldn't manage to shove her completely off. Every time she'd shove the girl down from her waist the child would simply slide back up. The heat from the friction went directly to her core. Isabella moaned in her mouth. It was more like a cry for help.

For her size there was no reason as to why she would be able to dominate the older woman like this. Alice moaned, smiling against her lips. Her tongue was warm as it pressed against Isabella's lower lip.

That was far enough. With all her strength she shoved and the small girl went flying. Alice hit her dresser, knocking some of the things on top along with her when she dropped. "_Did you really just kiss me?__" _Isabella's voice came out in a panicked screech. She quickly sat up right and went to the other side of the side of the room before Alice could stand again.

"I think that's what they're called. Am I correct?" Suddenly she giggled, all traces of her tears gone as if they hadn't just been there a second ago.

Maybe she was only pretending? Maybe this was her plan all along. It's been a while since Isabella had feared something other than the reviews the company would get after a performance. It's not even seven O'clock yet and her stomach tingled. Her breathing grew slightly hotter and her heart beat became more noticeable, hammering away in her ears.

Alice got on her knees rather than stood, crawling on the floor like a cat, stalking over back to Isabella. "Don't be scared. Aren't kisses good? The only person who's ever kissed me was your father and his lips are old and rough..."

"Get out!" Isabella demanded.

"Why? Don't you think I'm cute?" Another giggle filled her ears. Alice's face lit up as she continued to laugh. How could she be having fun with this when Isabella was greatly pissed off.

"No. I think you are definitely out of here. You're crazy! I want you out. Now..."

Alice stopped in her tracks and sat up right. She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest and pouted. "But why?"

"WHY?" Isabella cried. "Don't you dare ask me why!"

"Fine. But you can't fire me. I haven't even started yet. I'll tell you're Dad!" Alice narrowed her eyes at her and glared.

Suddenly, her face wasn't so child-like anymore. She didn't exactly look like an adult either. Somewhere in the middle. A vengeful teen maybe...

It doesn't matter soon Isabella wouldn't have to see them again.

"And? What do you think he's going to do?" Alice began giggle again, but stopped short. Her eyebrows turned back into a frown. Her eyes watered as she stood.

"Not agree with you! You'll see. You're stuck with me!" She cried. She wiped her tears into her sleeves and offered Isabella a sweet smile. "It's okay. I can forgive you. Next time...I'll dance for you! You'll see!"

The girl stalked out of the room, not before stopping to place a kiss to her finger and place it on Isabella's cheek. "You can watch my ass as I leave..." She suggested, then, with that, she was gone.

* * *

James was a caring man. At least, when it came to his money he was. He loved his money makers as more than anything. Usually, he wouldn't be up so early. He would sleep until he knew the performers where well into practice then he would get dressed and go watch them. He was never there to criticize, he left that to his daughter. He just watched his little money makers practice with a smug smile.

Especially the new ones. In this case, Alice Brandon. He couldn't sleep just thinking about her name. He got up before the sun rose and made his way down to his office with a little bounce in his step. He spent hours just staring at the child's signature. She didn't even so much as read what she was agree to. Just signed like a naive little child. It was almost funny...

Alice was a young, cute, sexy little thing. Her being naive only made her better for the job. She, like everyone else, truly believed she had a chance. In reality she didn't. Sooner or later the girl would grow older.

Everyone who grew older always wanted to try new things. New _corrupting _things. If it's one thing he and his daughter could agree on it's that the company didn't need that kind of imaginary. Besides there was only so many things you could teach one person and still they would become dull...boring. If that's the case they wouldn't be money makers anymore now would they? They'd be 'non-profitable'. If a performer begins to go down that path then it signals it's time for them to go. They like to keep things fresh at 'Midnight Illusions'. People could very easily be replaced, so they didn't need to worry about that.

He was just about to get up and get ready for the day when there is a knock at the door. Sighing, he runs his fingers through is golden locks to make himself look some what presentable then cleared his throat. "Come in." he called, throwing Alice's contact back in the draw where it belonged.

The door creaks open slowly and to his surprise, a teary eyed little Alice stepped in. Her hair a little messy and her eyes red and a bit puffy with tears. She was still wearing the clothes from the night before. She sniffed and twisted her fingers at the hem of her shirt shyly.

He sat up right, frowning a little. "Alice..." He says holding out his hands for her like she was a baby waddling over to him. She accepted, going to sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her protectively allowing her to sob in the crook of his neck.

She only just got here. What could be wrong with her already?

"What's the matter? Has someone bothered you? Oh, Alice. So soon...?" She shook her head and sobbed some more. His heart melted at the sight of his precious little performer deep in tears.

"It's Isabella..." She made out through her cries. His stomach tightened in a growl. He should have known. Fucking hell. What could his knavish little brat of a daughter do to make her cry already? She hadn't even met with her instructor yet. She hadn't even begin to practice anything. Yet here she was, knee deep in tears. And because of what? _Isabella._

"God dammit Sweetie. Tell me what she's done. I'll take care of it. I promise." Alice sniffed and sat up right, looking into his eyes. She loosed her arms around his neck and used her small fingers to stroke around his neck, down his chest, stopping when she got to his belly button to linger there. Her voice was soft, almost seductive as she talked through her tears.

"I don't think she likes me very much..."

"Non-sense. Isabella hasn't even met you yet. Why wouldn't she like you?" Alice shrugs.

"Well...I kind of...I dunno. Kissed her." She began to cry again. Much harder this time. "She freaked out and told me she'd fire me. I don't understand it was just a kiss..."

James growls. Leave it to his daughter to make a fool of herself. "Don't worry about it Alice. You aren't fired. Isabella can be a little stupid sometimes. Leave it to her to freak out over such a thing. Don't stress it." He leaned forward and placed one of his forceful kisses upon her lips which she thankfully accepted.

"Now, go upstairs and get ready for the day. You'll have a long one I'm sure...First days are hard. Last thing you need is to have something this idiotic on you're mind. My daughter-"

"You're daughter what?" Isabella had a bad habit of not knocking when she walked into his office. She made a face at the position the two was in and went over to, as usual ruin his beautiful marble desk with her fist.

"I want her gone!" She growls.

Her father rolls his eyes and stands, placing little Alice back on to her feet. "Over a kiss Isabella? Really? Please, don't bother me with your nonsense."

"It wasn't just a kiss!" Isabella insisted pointing an accusing finger at the girl. "I doubt she has told you the full story. Did she tell you she sneaked into my bed last night?"

James looked at Alice. "Is that true?" Alice nodded, still a bit shyly and clung on to his shirt as if she were afraid of Isabella.

"So the girl shows a little interest in you. Is it really that horrible of a thing to have someone who actually considers you fuckable? I mean come on Isabella..."

His daughter was just about ready to start pulling out her hair in frustration. Of course James wouldn't take her side. "This is the last time I want to hear of this-"

"You're going to believe your cock-sucker over me?"

"Next time, _I'll _put _you _on a suspension." Isabella growled and clutched her fist together unsure of what to do now. The cock-sucker won. Of course.

"But-"

"I mean it Isabella." Isabella was silenced. James unwrapped his arms from a now smiling Alice.

"Thank you." She says kissing his check. "You won't regret it. I promise."

"I know I won't. Now go. Get yourself all dolled up for today." He glared at his daughter as Alice began to make her departure, only Isabella's eyes were set on the little demon girl instead of her father.

Alice's smile gradually turned into a grin as she pass Isabella. She winked mouthing 'I told you.' but then spoke loud enough for James to hear when she said: "Watch my ass as I leave..."

* * *

**Um, so this did take a while. **

**Sorry. **

**Leave me a review? :) Please? *Cute smile* I love those things.  
**

**Till next time **

***Drives away* **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

Jane had only just gotten out of bed when little Alice came trotting back into their apartment. She was running her fingers through her dirty blonde hair, still in all her sleepy glory. The girl didn't sleep in much clothes. A stained up large shirt and socks were her pajamas. Alice couldn't tell if she had on a pair of shorts under there or even so much as underwear.

"Checking me out?" Jane giggled lightly. Alice blushed and tensed up, looking down at her feet. She was wearing socks but no shoes. More than likely she had left them Isabella's room. She smiled to herself. All lost things must be retrieved eventually right? Isabella had definitely not seen the last of her. "It's okay. I totally swing _that_ way...you know, if you do too." Jane giggled again. Her footsteps were light as she stalked over to the frightened looking little girl. She used one finger to pull her chin up and peer deeply into her eyes and the other hand to put on her small waist, drawing her closer to her. It was almost seductive, maybe if Jane wasn't smiling so hard Alice could find it in her to get worked up.

"And just where were you last night? Oh Ally I was cold..." She sighs dramatically and lets the girl go to fall back into the old sofa. "So so cold Ally. I need a woman to warm me up." She winked. She was only teasing, but Alice's blush deepened till her face resembled a tomato.

"I w-wasn't checking you out!" Alice defended weakly, stomping her feet and everything. Jane only laughed. Her voice kind of cracked as well. Her whole facade looked like a puppy trying to bark like a dog. Alice was small, she was pretty much a kid. That much Jane could tell and she didn't even know the girl yet.

"Okay, relax. It was a joke dammit. Don't you know you know how to laugh?" She shook her head, fixing herself upright in the chair. "Shit, I hope you aren't one of those stuck up assholes. ROSALIE!" She frowned and shook her head. "Don't be like Rosalie." She narrowed her eyes at Alice and gave a suspicious hum, returning to her smile. "And **just** _where _were _you _last night? You know, I kind of thought you ran away. Not that I'd blame you. After dealing with Queen Bitch I thought about it to, just not on my first night."

Alice puffed out her chest and stood up straight. With great pride she whispered the words so low and taunting like Jane had to struggle to hear them: "Isabella's room."

Still, she did. Shock shot through her body like an jolt of electricity. It almost hurt. She became numb in the face and fingers. She clutched her teeth together roughly and made a face. She gave Alice a look that was caught somewhere in the middle of a glare and amusement. "Don't lie." She said. "Do not lie to me. That isn't funny Alice. Queen bitch would never-" She trailed off with a chuckle.

The whole thought was ridiculous within itself. _Isabella, _The queen of all things stuck up and bitchy would never, never ever ever, let anyone, ESPECIALLY NOT A NEWBIE into her room. No way. That sort of stuff didn't happen. Not in real life at least...

Alice was obviously lying.

"Out with your _girl_friend Alice? No need to lie. You won't get in trouble or anything I just-"

"She did." Alice intruded quickly. "She did. She did. _She _**did.** Isabella let me sleep next to her last night."

Jane's mouth fell open. She gasps. Her eyes began to water just a little.

Alice stood a little shocked a first but then finally, the child-like girl smiled and sat next to her roommate in the old sofa. She crossed her legs and got comfortable beside the girl. Now she was on top, wasn't she? Jane couldn't deny it. If this were a game, with those words Alice would have won. There was no need for the tears. Alice wondered silently why she was crying or about to cry, but then shrugged off. All the better if she cries.

"No way! No way!" Jane muttered. "And what did you guys do? Did she yell at you...did you guys-" Loud gasp. Jane jumped up and covered her mouth with her hands. "Was she actually nice to you? Cause we'd have to document that for historians..." The joke came out weaker than Jane expected. She could feel a defeated sob building in the back of her throat, but she wouldn't dare let it out in front of Alice, the new girl. Newbies were the weak ones, she was suppose to toughen Alice up. Not the other way around.

"She was actually _very _nice to me." Alice boasts. "I was frightened. I don't like being in new places. I chose not to bug you because...well...I dunno." A smile grew on her face as she continued to talk. "She said it was okay. She comforted me all night. Held me in her arms..."

"And?" Jane urged to know. The tears were starting to over flow now. She took a couple extra steps back away from Alice, in some sort of bitter attempt to get away from her.

"And then..." Alice lowered her voice like she was an author telling a story and this was the good part. "Then she leaned down...looked me in the eyes and kissed me. It was really soft and tender, like she was afraid she'd hurt me. You were so wrong about her Jane. She is really sweet. She told me she wanted me. That she'd never leave me..."

A second later Jane let out a very high pitched cry. "You've got to be kidding me!" She wailed. "That bitch. You know, I tried with her like two years ago. The stupid cunt just shot me down. She didn't even so much as acknowledge me. Then _you _come along and she's already swapping spit with you? AWE! How unfair." Jane stomped twice and folded her arms over her chest, not bothering to wipe her tears.

"Oh don't be upset Jane." Alice said is a sing-song as she stood. "Maybe you just aren't what she wants...No. You definitely aren't what she wants. You ought to develop some more first. Grow some tits. Then maybe she'll consider looking your way one day." She hummed thoughtfully before adding: "One day when I'm out of the picture. _If _I'm ever out of the picture."

Jane's jaw was practically glued to the floor. She was speech less. What could she say to that? Nothing. That's what. She had already made herself seem weak by crying about it. Nothing she could do now.

"I don't believe you." She says bitterly. Alice shrugs.

"Believe what you want. You'll see later today. I_ bet_ you she'll be the nicest to me than you've ever seen her." Jane pouted some more and cursed. Nothing ever went her way. Not that she had a chance with Isabella, but still it was nice to hope. Now she couldn't even do that because Alice had crushed it.

"Could you show me the bathroom?" Alice asks looking around a bit confused. "I don't actually know where it is."

Jane frowns at her.

* * *

Alice enjoyed bathing in hot water. Not warm. Not cold. Hot. Like when you boil water on a stove. She sighed, letting the water run over her body. She was long finished and Jane was probably waiting on her so they could go down stairs and get started with the day. However, Alice's mind was set on thoughts of Isabella and the water felt too good against her skin.

She had known James for a week before they actually discussed anything about her joining the company. It still took him a whole two weeks after that to actually give her a kiss. A real kiss, on the mouth.

Isabella she knew for a day and already there was a connection. She could feel it, even if Isabella couldn't. They'd be together for a long time. No way they wouldn't. She already knew that and she barely knows her. Isabella just had that about her. She was _made _for Alice, whether she wanted it to be like that or not.

It's what faith chose and Alice would be nothing if she didn't have faith. If she had to force it, she would. Isabella wouldn't slip from her grip and she wouldn't end up with anyone else.

Sure, she was a little mean. And rough. And hard. And maybe Alice hadn't done the best job of leaving a good impression of herself on her. It was okay though. It was nothing she couldn't fix. She could prove herself.

She could cook for her.

Pause.

She'd have to learn to cook first. THEN she'll cook for her. They way to the heart is through the stomach right? That's how that saying went.

Isabella would learn to love her.

Alice smiled under the water. Yeah, Isabella would learn to love her.

She was so pretty, so tall and indescribable. She was just perfect. Alice could feel it.

It's love when your stomach tingles to think about them right? Yes.

And because Alice loves her why she stuck into her room. The tingles were there. That was enough to convince her.

She just wished Isabella hadn't reacted the way she did. It wasn't that bad. Alice was sure she was doing it right. Even she hadn't, the least Isabella could have done was help her learn. Fuck, hadn't she heard the quote practice makes perfect?

It doesn't matter. It was over now and she'd eventually get another chance.

Instead of dwelling on it she moved on.

Sex.

It's _suppose _to be good and she was positive it would be, with Isabella at least it should be.

How old was she again? Twenty-six. Yes. A woman her age had to have some sort of experience. By the time they do have sex, Isabella would be well ready and prepared to teach Alice everything she knew about sex.

Alice could already picture what she'd look like naked.

Her skin is pale. Her breast are pretty medium sized for her age. They would be plump and pink and round, kind of like her ass, minus the pink part.

Without thinking about it she glided her hand down to her most private parts. She doesn't really touch down there unless she needed to. She was told it was sin.

People don't do that where she comes from, but she can't help it.

Something down there and in her stomach is boiling, begging to be touched, so she did. She was moist, not just from the water. It was slick and a bit thick, it smelled a strange kind of musky in the heat of the water. She slid her fingers in side her and let out a pained moan. This was so wrong, but it was good. That makes up from it right?

Does Isabella feel the same way when she thinks of her? Does her insides boil as well? Is she tempted to touch places she shouldn't as well?

Has she? Would her private areas be pink or pale like the rest of her? How does she like to be touched?

Questions Alice would learn the answers to soon enough.

For now she took she hands from between her legs. There was a bit of blood on the tips of her fingers and even more going down her legs.

She washed again, quickly before turning off the water. With a deep sigh she wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the tub. It's funny how things change so quickly.

She was a virgin, pretty much pure and like that...

It was gone.

* * *

**O.o**

**Mmm...  
**

**Ummmmmm...**

**I dunno know what to say. **

**Reviews anyone? **

**Lots of love. **

**Christmas is coming up soon. SOOO excited.  
**

**My birthday is coming up soon as well. **

**Happy holidays. No matter what you celebrate. Enjoy. **

**Till next time **

***Drives away***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Isabella glared at her father. He glared back. If someone else were in the room with the two they would probably laugh at how identical they looked, yet they insisted they were different. They made the same exact face, same frown, same narrowed eyes, same firm pressed lips... But no. No one was with them to laugh about it, or maybe somehow lighten the heavy weights in the air. So, it was quiet as they silently debated with each other.

When Isabella finally did open her mouth to talk so did her father. The two were so in sync you'd think they were probably twins rather than Father and Child. What came out as a result of speaking at the same time was a jumbled mess. Neither listened to the other over their own words.

"You're being ridiculous. The child has a crush on you! Is that so bad-"

"You never EVER take my side!-"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing-"

"She'll probably take me as a joke now!-"

"This isn't serious. Get over it Isabella!"

"Is that what you want? For the performs to laugh at their joke of a boss?" The two fell silent and looked at one another with the same hate filled eyes. Back to square one. They glared in silence.

Soon, even so much as looking at her Father was too much. She wanted to hit him. Knock some sense into him maybe. Isabella straightened up and ran her fingers through her thick brunette hair. "You know what? I'm just gonna go now..."

"This is over!" Isabella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"This is far from over." She stated. "This is only just beginning and you aren't going to stop it so..." She shrugged. Of course in her head her father sounded right. It wasn't that bad right? It _was _only a kiss. Isabella had been kissed before. Many times. This was just another. She seemed to be freaking out over spilled milk. It was so small and worthless...She really shouldn't be stressing herself like this. Besides Alice was small, she had only managed to catch Isabella off guard. She'd make sure that doesn't happen again.

Her father only nodded his agreement as she left. He didn't bother to tell her he didn't want to hear about this topic again because if he did he'd get the satisfaction of suspending her.

* * *

Alice was once again in the big room occupied by only a few people. She recognized a few faces. Rosalie, Jasper...Rosalie.

The woman stopped in her tracks to gaze at the small girl. She had perfect thick blonde hair that was pushed back by a head band. Her eyes were a strange electric blue and her skin was tan and like the rest of her, gorgeous. She was thicker than Alice, certainly more _m__atured. _Her breast were large and very noticeable as she strutted around in only a sports bra and some tights. As was her ass, plump and most definitely there. Her stomach was flat was greatly exposed leaving Alice to only wonder what her breasts looked like behind that thin piece of fabric. She gave Alice a smile when she caught her looking.

"Fresh meat huh." She shook her head, almost in disgust. "Newbie."

Alice blushed and looked down at her toes. She still wasn't wearing shoes and the ground was cold on her toes. "Her name is Alice, bitch." Jane defended in a bitter tone. It wasn't that she cared too much for what bitch one called the newbie but Isabella would be on her ass if she let Alice get bullied on her first day. Plus, She didn't want Rosalie to get away with insulting her roommate without a fight.

Rosalie scoffed and rolled her eyes at Jane. The small blonde did not phase her. "Come over here, _Newbie, _Let me get a look at you." When Alice didn't move, Rosalie stalked over and grabbed her hands, holding them above her head. "You're young." She says like it wasn't completely obvious. "Probably inexperienced. You ever performed for anyone besides your Mommy and Daddy before?" Alice giggled as if Rosalie had meant that to be a joke and shook her head.

"No ma'am." Rosalie's smile returned. She gripped Alice tightly by the waist and pulled her closer to her body, much like how Jane had earlier that morning. Rosalie's bare skin would have felt good against Alice's if she wasn't wearing such a large shirt.

"I like you, Newbie." Rosalie proclaimed loudly. It was very important everyone know. The announcement seemed to turn the heads of a few. "Come on. Let Jane go back to her corner and I'll go show you to your new instructor." Alice giggled again and looked back at Jane.

"O-O-K." She stuttered out shyly. Rosalie's smile only grew. Jane frowned and grabbed at Alice's hand pulling the little girl as hard as she could, but Rosalie didn't budge. Instead she glared at Jane, scrunching up her face in disgust at the poor girl.

"You can't do that!" Jane fussed. "Isabella left me in charge of her."

"No. Isabella said you were her roommate! That was it. Nothing else. Don't try to make yourself feel special Jane. You can barely managed yourself. How are you going to try to be responsible of a whole other human being? " With that Rosalie shoved Jane off Alice. Jane landed on her butt with a small thud. "Vermin!" She spat.

Alice wasn't shocked at the move, just curious. Almost everyone in the room had witnessed that. Not only was Rosalie rude, but she was physically abusive as well. No one intervened. It almost seemed strange but then Alice put it together.

When Isabella isn't around, Rosalie runs the show.

Huh. The blonde goddess smiled down at her new toy and stepped away from the girl she just called 'vermin' and led Alice into a room that attached to this one.

"Here we are Newbie." She said letting Alice go. The room wasn't big. It fit a desk, mostly filled with make up and papers and some sort of closet, but that was it. It was occupied by one woman. She didn't look much older than Rosalie. She was tall, really tan, but in a good way. She wore tights and a black leotard, that made her boobs seem sort of flat underneath, but her ass was nice and greatly defined by it. She was a native girl with silky black hair like that cartoon characters 'Pocahontas'.

"This is Leah. Leah this Alice." Rosalie said. Leah smiled at her and held out her hand, but Alice didn't shake it. Instead she hid behind Rosalie a little. Rosalie made a face and stepped aside shoving Alice forward. Leah gave her a grin.

"I don't bite!" She mumbled. Alice's face heated up in a blush. She glanced down at her toes. Yup, still pink, still no shoes.

"Leah is Emily's daughter, you were supposed to get her but..."

"There was an _accident._" Leah finished. She emphasized the word 'accident' with a smile. Strange. What daughter would be happy or even think about smiling when something horrible happened to their mother?

"What happened?" Alice blurted out before she could help her self. She mumbled a cuss word and bit her tongue so hard it bleed in her mouth.

"Well, aren't you nosy?" Rosalie sneered folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Rose, it's ok!" Leah reassured her. She looked back at Alice and offered her a bigger smile. "She _fell _from one of the high ropes. Nothing serious, just some head injury. Doctors say she might not remember us when she wakes up." Someone seriously needed to explain to Alice how that wasn't serious. She didn't question it though in fear Rosalie wouldn't just call her 'nosy'.

"Lets not talk about it!" Rosalie insisted.

"It's very nice to meet you Alice." Leah said, quickly moving on as well. "James has told me a lot about you. I think we should get along fine, as long as you follow my instructions that is."

Alice blushed and nodded her agreement. "Fair enough." She mumbled.

"So, Newbie. Show us what you got." Rosalie's smile was back yet again. She unfolded her arms and went to wrap them around Leah's waist from behind. She rested her head in the crook of Leah's shoulder and laughed. "James said you're good. Lets see it."

Leah placed her hands over Rosalie's and nodded. "Yeah. Oh and be shy. Not many of us are truly good on our first tries. Don't worry you'll get better."

Now, Alice's own knavish smile began to show. "In here?" Leah nodded.

"Yes. I don't want you to do it in front of the others. _Some _of them can be cruel. This is your first time. You don't need that." Alice's grin grew. She tugged off the huge shirt and put it on the already full desk. Underneath it she was wearing a leotard. It was bright yellow, with roses all over it. Then her pants.

Finally she shoved the desk all the way to wall, knocking over some of the items in the process, as well as her pants. She didn't seem to mind it though. The room was only just big enough.

She waited for the imaginary music to start playing inside her head.

Then, slowly, very very slowly, she closed her eyes and began to glide her feet over the polished floor. Her little dance started off slow, but then greatly progressed as she started to bend.

She twisted and turned her self into something mesmerizing. Leah and Rosalie couldn't take their eyes off her as she moved.

A seductive little dance she did. Something that would invite them in. Let them know that no matter how hard they tried they would want to see more and more until finally they would simply want Alice herself. That's when Alice would surely succeed in her little game.

She'd get everyone to love her with her dance.

When she was done she stood upright again. She gave the two a smile.

Leah was the first to bounce back from the semi-spell she was under for a minute there. She cleared her throat.

"Wow. Not bad..." Rosalie scoffed and let Leah go to cross her arms over her chest.

"I could do better!" She swore. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and left the room, with her nose in the air.

"Don't listen to her!" Leah insisted. "I guess I should start teaching you the new routine you'll be performing then huh? But boy, people would really pay to see your dance! I know I would."

Alice grinned proudly. "Don't worry Leah, You'll never have to pay to see me dance."

* * *

The two didn't practice at all that day. Instead Leah thought it was necessary to build muscle in Alice. She was too skinny and she didn't seem very strong. Alice should have been sore after working out so intensely. However she wasn't. She felt really good and she entered the little apartment she shared with Jane.

Jane was in the sofa with a very sad face. Her hair was a mess around her face.

"Hi." She said flatly when she saw Alice.

"Hi Jane." Alice mumbled. "How was your day?"

Jane pouted and slumped in her seat. "Fine. Are you sleeping here tonight or are you going to go cuddle with your _girlfriend_?" She spat the word bitterly. Maybe it was supposed to hurt Alice but she only smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe. Why?"

Jane glared at her. "Nothing. You have fun."

Alice giggled and sat next to her roommate who only moved further away from her. Alice giggled louder. "Don't be jealous Jane." She said.

"I'm not jealous!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Are so! It's okay. Eventually you'll find someone to love you like Isabella loves me." She put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, but Jane only glared at it.

"Good night Alice!" She spoke angrily through her teeth.

Alice nodded. "Good night Jane."

* * *

Isabella made extra sure to lock her door before crawling into bed. She expected no evil little girls to be in her room at all that night. She checked one more time before glaring at the knob.

"Don't betray me!" She cussed. Fucking hell, this was silly. So so silly. She was a grown woman. She shouldn't be worried about a little girl. She laughed to herself and ran her hand through her hair.

Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

But hell, nothing wrong with being overcautious right? Maybe she could just tie a chain around the lock...

No. That was stupid and silly.

Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

She glanced at the door once more before turning around to go to her room.

"HOLY FUCK!" she nearly pissed her pants.

There in the middle of her room was none other but little Alice, holding up her old worn out converses.

"I forgot my shoes!" The girl stated with smile like it was nothing.

* * *

**Oh wow. **

**I can't even... **

**You know what? I don't even have a funny joke to relate to this. **

**Leave me a review maybe? I love those. **

**Till next time. **

***Spontaneously poofs out of sight* **


End file.
